


The Judge

by not_all_who_wander_are_ohwaitshit



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Game), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Annatar´s deliveration, M/M, Rejection, Snippet, corrupted Celebrimbor, mention of Celebrimbor´s "family", powerhungry Celebrimbor, silvergifting, small piece, spitefulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_all_who_wander_are_ohwaitshit/pseuds/not_all_who_wander_are_ohwaitshit
Summary: At the end, really. This is all Tyelperinquar´s fault





	The Judge

In all fairness, you warned him. You had warned him. Over and over again you have warned Tyelperinquar. You have been patient.

_Come back to me – Give it back to me and I will be merciful._

And you had meant it.

 

You have been kind, far kinder than what was deserved for a _thief_. Far kinder than how you truly are. But Celebrimbor had refused you.

 

 _The ring will twist you_ – You had told him _– and before you know it, you will turn into the very same you seek to destroy_

And you had seen it. Celebrimbor had risen bright and high and then fallen to the ground, fast and irrevocably, like his forefathers before him.

You had been Mairon before Sauron. As Annatar, you knew exactly what part of you that had been fitted for the ring.

You have warned him. But Celebrimbor had baited you. Had broken through your lands and your people and named them his. Celebrimbor had risen his towers and _defied_ you.

 

Gazing at Tyelperinquar´s core dims, as a dying star, had been most disappointing. _Tyelperinquar_ , has been no less so.

 

 _The ring is mine and it is Me_ You scorched beyond the walls of flesh and land which bound all living things. _The Three you stole from what was ours and you will yield them._

And both of you knew this to be a lie.

 _The Three are of my own!_ He roars right back, his will against you blinding _The One belongs to me now and so will you- **I** am the **Ringmaker**_

And both of you know this to be a lie.

 _You will **kneel**_ He swore.

Only that you hadn´t – You had to break his legs and chain his arms, but kneeled indeed, Tyelperinquar did.

And both of you knew this to be a lie. Only that you both were too stubborn as to come to regret now.

 

 _Come back to me now Celebrimbor, and I will forgive you. And your family I will return to you unharmed –_ You have promised. _Come back to me now and I will keep you at my side_

And you had meant it.

But Celebrimbor had called you a **_liar_**.

 

_And when had you lied to him?_

For you have promised fairness and you have been fair. You have promised knowledge and teachings have been delivered. You have promised gifts and gifts they all shall have. And what gift you gave Tyelperinquar have been immeasurable.

When you have first approached him, you vowed to correct, to rebuild and to improve. And you have every intention to.

Celebrimbor, in his heart, had known who you were, even if he himself kept the pretense of obliviousness and for the sake of simplicity back then, you indulged him.

But Celebrimbor too, had taken the one as deception. Yet it was not, for _when_ had you lied to Tyelperinquar?

You have promised him, to him, a world for the better. And a better world you would give him, a mended world – _Or had he thought, you would leave the World to them?_

 _They_ , who have not been able to keep their hands clean from their own kindred´s blood ? – Children could not be trusted. Children _had_ ruined what already was.

But then, Tyelperinquar has **betrayed** you.

 

_I want you by my side – I forgive you_

You have told him, and whispered and howled so many times and in so different situations they blend together too close to really pick apart.

 

And you had meant it. Every word.

 

But Celebrimbor has made the Three. Celebrimbor has robbed you. Celebrimbor has stabbed you. Tyelperinquar has _betrayed_ you. Over and over and over again.

Tyelperinquar has **_rejected_** you.

“ _This is your fault_ ” You say, as you return to the shape he knows as Annatar. As you pick the mithril hammer.

And Celebrimbor to you says nothing, stares at you in incomprehension.

 

First, you take his wife – You have always held a certain distaste for Tyelperinquar´s family, even while you predicated merriment. There was always certain animosity you were never quite able to hide well enough. And why should you have?

They professed love to Celebrimbor, yet never supported him. Never were invested in his work. Never held a bare understanding of just that what is Tyelperinquar- Never appreciated his art – Never saw _him._

They always seemed bland, unsubstantial at the side of the smith – Yet they come to hold Celebrimbor´s _love_? _How dare they_

It was you who supported him. It had been you the one to be by his side as the rings of power were created. _You_ have taught him how to – It has been _you_

 _It was **you** – _ You _have seen him_

You see him even now

 

Second, you kill the child – for you had loathed that one the most. And it is Celebrimbor´s the one who screams and bends over as if he was the one to receive the mental trauma. As if it were he whose skull was crushed.

It bewilders you. You wonder if this is a causality, related to mere psychological factors harming the bounded flesh – or if it is due to deeper motives altogether. The child has been Celebrimbor´s flesh and the merging of spirits, _fëa,_ with the Eldar is to be involved too – And you take only a second of self recrimination and regret at your lack of insight. You did not take into consideration to research the kind of effects offspring could produce over their progenitors- back then when it was you, and Melkor. What a waste.

Celebrimbor stares at you with unfocused pupils, horror and a sense of loss that by all means should have been there before. Only that he gave Them _away_. And you wonder how it would be for Tyelperinquar to destroy the Three, you wonder if he too, would come unmade.

 _“I could have given you everything_ “ You say, as you raise the hammer once, blood dripping hot and edge down. _“This is your fault ”_

And both of you know this to be a lie. But it is far too late to go back now


End file.
